Rise- An SYOC: ACCEPTING CHARACTERS!
by TerrasenAndManhattan
Summary: Story details and forms inside :) UPDATE-3/2/15: OFFICIALLY CLOSED WILL BE TAKEN DOWN SOON
1. SYOC

_Hi. So, this is an SYOC I guess, I'm pretty new here but I think my writing is decent so I'm trying this out. Basically, I need tons of OC's Greek and Roman. I have ideas, but the prophecy will depend on what characters are accepted. In this story, the Prophecy of the Seven and the Great Prophecy did indeed happen. Basically any events in the books. I hope you read this and the rules, because they are important to the form._

**RULES**

**1\. **Yes, send as many OCs as you want, I give zero fucks how many you send. The more the merrier and all that jazz.

**2\. **Feel free to ask any questions pertaining to your character, I will try not to be too sarcastic.

**3.** Form is available for copy on my profile so don't PM me asking.

**4\. _I WANT REPRESENTATION._** Which means, don't send me a crap ton of tomboy girls who are white and straight. Just being real here. Give me POCs(people of color), girly girls who can be badass if they please, trans, pansexuals, characters that contradict their godly parent(like a son of Hephaestus who's afraid of fire), boys who don't care about their macho-ness, just not the society's form of perfect. Yes, I will take straight people and white people because I'm not racist, but I don't want to whitewash my story, and I don't want it to be society's version of "perfect" people. This is the 21st century, I want real people. Also I want Romans too because they're badass.

**5.** For the love of God and everything holy, **PLEASE** don't send me a Mary Sue or Gary Stu or I will castrate you.

**6.** Make your character like today's teens. They curse, have sex when they want, drink, smoke, everything. Your character doesn't have to do that but I want representation and I want this story to be REAL.

**7.** Yes, you can submit big three, but only if they're fabulous and blow me away. My OC isn't a big three kid so you have a chance.

**8.** Also, yes, you can submit children of titans, but that doesn't mean I'm going to accept them. They have to be really good, like the big three ones.

**9.** NO PRIMORDIAL CHILDREN BECAUSE THAT'S JUST A LOAD OF BULLSHIT.

**10.** Be creative, please. I have a ton of headcanons pertaining to children of the gods, like I have a headcanon that every child of Poseidon has sea green eyes like their dads. Just an example. Also, this goes with powers. You can have any power that might pertain to the god or titan as long as it isn't over powered. I will decide what is and isn't overpowered. If it is I will tell you that and give you a chance to try again.

**11.** PM ME YOUR CHARACTERS. Reviews won't be accepted. Anons, make an account.

**12.** When you PM me, title it with your characters name and godly parent please and thank you or I won't take it unless it's fabulous.

**13.** If yours doesn't get accepted don't go psycho bitch please or I will go psycho bitch and it won't be fun.

**14.** There are three categories for characters: Main, Minor, and Mentioned. If you're mentioned then that means your character's name and godly parent and maybe a description will be in it. Minor means you'll play a small part but an important part. Main is main character obviously.

_So, that's all folks. There will be multiple rounds because I'm accepting tons of characters. The first round ends whenever I feel like I received enough characters. Yeah not much of a date but meh. I will post my character when the first round is over, as well as the accepted characters. You are not guaranteed a spot, even if you are on that first round or second or third._

_The form is below, and yeah..that's it really. _

_I hope you guys send good characters!_

**Greek or Roman:**

**Name:**

**Nickname (if Any):**

**Age(13-18):**

**Gender:**

**Birthday:**

**Godly Parent:**

**Godly Ancestor (If Any):**

**Mortal Parent:**

**Mortal Siblings (If Any):**

**Demigod Abilities:**

**Legacy Abilities (If Legacy):**

**Fatal Flaw:**

**Likes:**

**Dislikes:**

**Fears:**

**Personality:**

**Hobbies:**

**History:**

**Backpack Essentials:**

**Magic Items(Optional):**

**Weapons:**

**Fighting Style:**

**Nationality(Country of Citizenship/Origin):**

**Race:**

**Hair Color:**

**Hair Style:**

**Eyes:**

**Build:**

**Height:**

**Weight:**

**Clothing Style:**

**Hometown:**

**ADHD and/or Dyslexia:**

**Romance:**

**Sexual Orientation:**

**How Would You Want Your Character To Die:**

**Anything else:**

_By the way, there will be from 5-10 mains, about 3-7 minors, and then the rest I accept will be mentioned._

_I need two praetors(the main one and co), an argur, and an oracle. Those will all be mains or minors unless they aren't good enough to me and seem irrelevant, then I'll just mention them._

_Okay now I'm officially done. _

_BAI GUIS!_

_-TAM_


	2. I NEED MORE OCS

_Hey you guys, I've gotten some good ones so far, but I need tons more boys and Romans, you can see what has and hasn't been submitted yet at the bottom of the form on my profile. No one has been accepted just yet because I want to wait a few more days before actually making my final decision on the first round._

_Thanks!_

_~TAM_


	3. ROUND ONE

_Hi people of Earth(I hope?), I've received 21 OCs so far, but I've only accepted 15. Don't worry, if you submit a character and they aren't on this list, they will be mentioned unless they're some big three or titan kid I didn't accept because well, you can't just mention that important of an OC in a story. Anyway, I have received some really good characters, but I so desperately need Romans and guys, because I have accepted ten girls and five guys. Not a very good ratio if you ask me. Now, since this is the first round, I am going to introduce my OC like I promised I would. But first, the accepted OCs. They aren't in Main, Minor, or Mentioned at the moment because this is only the first round. They are categorized by Greek and Roman, and then first name._

* * *

**DA GREEK ONES**

Alexis Hathaway, 16, Daughter of Athena _**[So hard to choose usernames]**_

Aurora Delphine Hildeguarde, 15, Daughter of Selene _**[LaffyTaffyDaffySchmaffy]**_

Ava Bennet, 15, Daughter of Dionysus, Legacy of Aphrodite _**[Epicness by Liv]**_

Cato Polesski, 15, Son of Nike, Legacy of Apollo _**[Innoc3ntKitt3n]**_

Chalotte Lace, 17, Daughter of Khoine _**[DreamsAndilluions]**_

Harper Byrnes, 15, Daughter of Aphrodite, Legacy of Apollo_** [Innoc3ntKitt3n]**_

Henry Plate, 17, Son of Hermes _**[spikey devil]**_

Joseph Ignatius Matthews, 18, Son of Melione _**[sonofthetrigod]**_

Skylar Lucas, 17, Daughter of Zeus _**[ .Strange]**_

Tessa Haybury, 15, Daughter of Athena_** [connie rose]**_

**DA ROMAN ONES**

Desiree Montressor, 16, Daughter of Venus, Legacy of Athena _**[xxbookwormmockingjayxx]**_

Holland Barnes, 17, Son of Ceres _**[frizzle1872]**_

Ryland Barnes, 17, Son of Ceres _**[frizzle1872]**_

Smith Ramona Albert, 17, Daughter of Vulcan _**[LaffyTaffyDaffySchmaffy]**_

**Praetor of Camp Jupiter- **OPEN

**Co-Praetor of Camp Jupiter- **OPEN

**Argur of Camp Jupiter- **Arielle Maria Coulson, 15, Daughter of Apollo, Legacy of Cupid **_[Fairy Lori]_**

**Oracle of Camp Half-Blood- **OPEN **_[If this spot isn't filled then I'll just use Rachel.]_**

* * *

_Now, for my OC._

**Greek or Roman:** Greek

**Name:** Charlotte Adanna Diallo

**Nickname (if Any): **Charlie

**Age(13-18): **16

**Gender: **Female

**Birthday: **December 13th

**Godly Parent: **Hypnos

**Godly Ancestor (If Any): **Hecate

**Mortal Parent: **Kendra Adowa Diallo

**Mortal Siblings (If Any): **None

**Demigod Abilities: **As a daughter of Hypnos, Charlie can induce sleep on people whenever she pleases, with a snap of her fingers, really. She can also enter people's dreams and alter them, or communicate through dreams. When she does this, she's either asleep, or, she can do it consciously, but this causes with her falling asleep. She calls going through people's dreams "Dreamwalking.". But you know what it is because I just, you know, explained it so..yeah..moving on.

**Legacy Abilities (If Legacy): **As a legacy of Hecate, she can control magic and the mist to her will. The magic comes with a little effort, and it takes a lot of energy for her to shape the mist. Her mother is a daughter of Hecate, so it isn't that diluted in her blood.

**Fatal Flaw: **Unknown

**Likes: **Charlie is a huge fan of photography and an appreciator of art, she also loves skateboarding cause you know that's cool too.

**Dislikes: **She dislikes society in general, and homophobic. Just plain ignorant people who treat others like crap for no reason.

**Fears: **Losing someone close to her because of something stupid;fatal mistakes, basically.

**Personality: **Charlie is brutally honest. She isn't a pessimistic, per say, but she is brutally honest. Like, if he truth hurts she doesn't care she'll tell it to you either way. She cares too much about people she cares about, which can end up being a bad things if they hurt her. Charlie is intelligent, and wise for her age, she's actually in her second life right now, her first soul wanted to try for Isles of the Blest. Of course she doesn't know that, but you know. Charlie is extremely fiery and passionate about everything she holds dear, and her opinions on things. She's brutally sarcastic and witty, so if you make her angry you should sit down because she is going to rant. When angered, or if someone she cares about is hurt, she goes into this deadly calm. that's when you should be weary of her, because she could kill anyone in her way and not really care. She has a dark, insecure side of her that still exists, even though she doesn't live with her mother anymore, that always nags at her at times. When she's down or sad, this side nags at her until she either comes from it or reaches her breaking point. The two times she let that happen she cut herself, but the last time that happened was when she was eleven, right before Camp Half Blood. She almost died that time, and since then she's never thought of hurting herself like that again, so she tries to think of optimistic things before the bad things.

**Hobbies: **Skateboarding, photography, drawing, art in general, reading.

**History: **Charlie's grandfather was twenty five when he met Hecate. His friends persuaded him into going to a magic show, where he met Hecate. He was Christian and a huge skeptic, but was charming, so Hecate loved him anyway. She was afraid to tell him who she really was, in fear that he would smite her, and she knew when she found out she was pregnant with Kendra, Charlie's mom, she could never tell him. Their relationship ended up being five months, enough time for Hecate to get pregnant. After she discovered that, she disappeared, and used the mist to erase herself from his memory. After Kendra was born, she put her in foster care as a baby and guided Charlie's grandfather, Uriah, to Kendra. He adopted her, and raised her as his own. The only problem was that he raised Kendra up to be Christian, even though she was the daughter of a Greek goddess. When Kendra's powers started appearing, Uriah beat Kendra until he learned to suppress them, thinking that the devil had attacked her or something. Kendra believed in God just as strongly as her father, and because of this, her demigod sent was diluted and her power became locked away. When Kendra was twenty five, she met Hypnos, almost the exact same way Uriah met Hecate. She was with child, AKA Charlie. Hypnos made the mistake of telling Kendra who her child was and who she herself was before the baby was born, and before he disappeared. This caused Kendra to hate the baby inside of her, and Hypnos, because of the way she was raised. When Charlie was born, Kendra immediately wanted to give Charlie up for adoption, but Uriah stopped her, telling her that they could just suppress it. So, whenever Charlie showed even an ounce of power, Kendra beat her, and Charlie was forced to follow the rules of Christianity and of the Christian church. When Charlie was eleven, almost at the peak of when her powers started to show, a few dracanae found her and her mother's small house. Uriah had died when Charlie was six. They were drawn there by Charlie and Kendra's power that had never really went away. Kendra's power finally fought its way free when one of the dracanae bit Charlies arm, and Kendra killed them all. Sadly, from years of being locked away, Kendra wasn't used to the power and died in Charlie's arms, burnt out.

After that ordeal, Charlie was placed into foster care for about a few weeks, when a lady named Georgia McPhaul found her. Georgia has the sight, and had a demigod child herself who had died years before, and took Charlie in in Levittown, New York. Georgia sent her to Camp Half-Blood by getting in touch with Chiron, and Charlotte has been there ever since.

**Backpack Essentials: **Why did I even put this here are we even using backpacks what the hell? Meh, pads I guess. And like her iPod because music helps her focus.

**Magic Items(Optional): **N/A

**Weapons: **She uses either her twin daggers or her double swords, whichever one she reaches for first. She can't do archery to save her life, so no. She almost shot _herself_. Idiot.

**Fighting Style: **She waits for the other person to strike her first, so she can scope out any mistakes or habits they have before striking. I guess you could say a mix of Defensive and Offensive.

**Nationality(Country of Citizenship/Origin): **American

**Race: **African-American, of Nigerian descent

**Hair Color: **Chocolate brown, some of it changes to a lighter brown in the summer.

**Hair Style: **Charlie has naturally hair. It reaches her mid back, since she has never cut it, and is layered.

**Eyes: **Average sized and rounded, they change from light brown to dark brown depending on the time of day.

**Build: **Charlie is small and petite, but she has an athletic body and is toned, and has curves.

**Height: **5'2

**Weight: **100 pounds

**Clothing Style: **When you were shoved in skirts and dresses and frilly things your whole life, it's kind of hard not to hate it. She refuses to wear anything fancy or formal unless she has to, to like a fancy dinner or a funeral. Now that she has freedom to wear whatever she wants in public, she does wear skirts occasionally, and heels, but only when they're like doing things for her. Or she just feels like being skirt-ish that day. She can walk in heels like it's nobody's business though, so it isn't particularly hard, even if she is kind of a klutz. Usually, Charlie will just wear skinny jeans and tees or flannels with converse or combat boots. When it's colder, she'll put on large sweaters and hoodies, and to bed she wears shorts and a tank top.

**Hometown: **Farmington Hills, Michigan or Levittown, New York

**ADHD and/or Dyslexia: **She doesn't have Dyslexia, but her ADHD is horrible. Literally horrible.

**Romance: **Um, sure.

**Sexual Orientation: **Heterosexual

**How Would You Want Your Character To Die: **Is this qualified for me? I mean, I am the author...

**Anything else: **She knows and can speak some of the languages of Nigeria freuently; Igbo and Hausa, taught to her by her Grandmother.

* * *

_So, that's round one and my OC. It would be awesome if I could get more OCs, and some more Romans at that, so please, keep sending them in guys, even if you have already sent one in, I NEED MORE!_

_-TAM_


	4. READ THIS IMPORTANT MESSAGE PLS

_Specifically, I need Greek boy and Roman girls, so don't send me anymore Greek Girls or Roman Boys unless they have an amazing backstory and are detailed as a freaking book, okay? Okay._

_(If you get the reference I will remember you for centuries.)_

_(Also that reference because this isn't a paper town full of paper people.)_

_(Bro I'm literally lighting em up with these references, I'm on fire.)_

_(Okay okay I'm done.)_

_So like, send in those characters please!_

_-TAM_


	5. ROUND TWO

_Hai again, this is the second round, I'm planning on having a third and last round and then a chapter where I say the positions each character is in. _

* * *

_New Characters Have an Next to Their Name._

**DA GREEK ONES**

Alexis Hathaway, 16, Daughter of Athena _**[So hard to choose usernames]**_

Aurora Delphine Hildeguarde, 15, Daughter of Selene _**[LaffyTaffyDaffySchmaffy]**_

Ava Bennet, 15, Daughter of Dionysus, Legacy of Aphrodite _**[Epicness by Liv]**_

Cato Polesski, 15, Son of Nike, Legacy of Apollo _**[Innoc3ntKitt3n]**_

Chalotte Lace, 17, Daughter of Khoine_** [DreamsAndilluions]**_

Harper Byrnes, 15, Daughter of Aphrodite, Legacy of Apollo _**[Innoc3ntKitt3n]**_

Henry Plate, 17, Son of Hermes_** [spikey devil]**_

Joseph Ignatius Matthews, 18, Son of Melione _**[sonofthetrigod]**_

Skylar Lucas, 17, Daughter of Zeus _**[ .Strange]**_

Tessa Haybury, 15, Daughter of Athena _**[connie rose]**_

Courtier Akeo, 14, Son of Nemesis _**[Scarlet Goldmist]**_

Aelish Green, 16, Daughter of Hermes _**[Runnow11]**_

**DA ROMAN ONES**

Desiree Montressor, 16, Daughter of Venus, Legacy of Athena _**[xxbookwormmockingjayxx]**_

Holland Barnes, 17, Son of Ceres_** [frizzle1872]**_

Ryland Barnes, 17, Son of Ceres _**[frizzle1872]**_

Smith Ramona Albert, 17, Daughter of Vulcan _**[LaffyTaffyDaffySchmaffy]**_

Ronin Sterling, 18, Son of Saturn**_ [Carolyn12]_**

Janella Pierre Sandan, 14, Daughter of Janus**_ [TheGamesICause]_**

**Praetor of Camp Jupiter**\- Kira Silvia, 17, Daughter of Victoria **_[Celtic Silver]_**

**Co-Praetor of Camp Jupiter**\- OPEN

**Argur of Camp Jupiter**\- Arielle Maria Coulson, 15, Daughter of Apollo, Legacy of Cupid _**[Fairy Lori]**_

**Oracle of Camp Half-Blood**\- Elizabeth Foster, 14, Mortal **_[So hard to choose usernames]_**

* * *

_So, I am still in desperate need for more Romans and more boys in general. Like I'm desperate here, please._

_-TAM_


	6. ROUND THREEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE

_I've decided that since I need time to decide who the main, minors, and mentioned characters are, I am going to stop the submissions today. Submissions are now closed, I am not accepting any more characters. This is Round Three, and this has ALL of the characters I have accepted, whether they become main, minor, or mentioned._

* * *

_New characters have a + next to their names._

**DA GREEK ONES**

Alexis Hathaway, 16, Daughter of Athena _**[So hard to choose usernames]**_

Aurora Delphine Hildeguarde, 15, Daughter of Selene _**[LaffyTaffyDaffySchmaffy]**_

Ava Bennet, 15, Daughter of Dionysus, Legacy of Aphrodite _**[Epicness by Liv]**_

Cato Polesski, 15, Son of Nike, Legacy of Apollo _**[Innoc3ntKitt3n]**_

Chalotte Lace, 17, Daughter of Khoine_** [DreamsAndilluions]**_

Charlotte Adanna Diallo, 16, Daughter of Hypnos **_[BY ME, I just realized that there's another OC named Charlotte...oh well.]_**

Harper Byrnes, 15, Daughter of Aphrodite, Legacy of Apollo _**[Innoc3ntKitt3n]**_

Henry Plate, 17, Son of Hermes_** [spikey devil]**_

Joseph Ignatius Matthews, 18, Son of Melione _**[sonofthetrigod]**_

Skylar Lucas, 17, Daughter of Zeus _**[ .Strange]**_

Tessa Haybury, 15, Daughter of Athena _**[connie rose]**_

Courtier Akeo, 14, Son of Nemesis _**[Scarlet Goldmist]**_

Aelish Green, 16, Daughter of Hermes _**[Runnow11]**_

+Alexandra Vitale, 14, Daughter of Apollo _**[TheGoddessOfWriting]**_

+Lela "Blue" Bleurin, 14, Daughter of Hecate **_[Lilyloverstrikesagain]_**

+Alexander Lee Martin, 17, Son of Hecate**_ [De4th L0rd]_**

+Samantha Rodriguez, 15, Daughter of Dionysus **_[Pusillanimity]_**

+Matthew Hunter, 17, Son of Ares _**[Wolf Master Uchiha]**_

+Eric Wyatt Martin, 16, Son of Eos **_[sonofthetrigod]_**

**Oracle of Camp Half-Blood**\- Elizabeth Foster, 14, Mortal **_[So hard to choose usernames]_**

**DA ROMAN ONES**

Desiree Montressor, 16, Daughter of Venus, Legacy of Athena _**[xxbookwormmockingjayxx]**_

Holland Barnes, 17, Son of Ceres_** [frizzle1872]**_

Ryland Barnes, 17, Son of Ceres _**[frizzle1872]**_

Smith Ramona Albert, 17, Daughter of Vulcan _**[LaffyTaffyDaffySchmaffy]**_

Ronin Sterling, 18, Son of Saturn**_ [Carolyn12]_**

Janella Pierre Sandan, 14, Daughter of Janus**_ [TheGamesICause]_**

+Tyler Smith, 15, Son of Trivia _**[R3B3CC4]**_

+Catlyn Ross, 15, Daughter of Victoria **_[Wafflelover06]_**

+Caleb Tucker, 18, Son of Trivia _**[TheHitchhikingGhost]**_

+Caelina Isabel Hernandez, 15, Daughter of Mars **_[Miss Valdez]_**

**Praetor of Camp Jupiter**\- Kira Silvia, 17, Daughter of Victoria **_[Celtic Silver]_**

**Co-Praetor of Camp Jupiter**\- Aaron Clink, 18, Son of Mercury _**[Wafflelover06]**_

**Argur of Camp Jupiter**\- Arielle Maria Coulson, 15, Daughter of Apollo, Legacy of Cupid _**[Fairy Lori]**_

* * *

_Character Positions Will be up before or on Saturday Night, and yeah, thanks for all who submitted!_

_-TAM_


	7. FINAL LIST

_Okay, so, this is the mains, minors, and mentioned list. Wherever your character placed is based on their personality, history, diversity, and how you answered the prompts I sent to everyone who's characters I accepted. All of the profiles of the mains and minors will be on my profile, for if anyone wants relationships, friendships, enemies, you know. If you do, please inform be by the end of the week, I plan to start writing the story then. Sorry, this wasn't updated Saturday because family issues and stuff deterred me from this. _

* * *

**MAIN CHARACTERS**

Charlotte Adanna Diallo, 16, Daughter of Hypnos, Legacy of Hecate

Desiree Montressor, 16, Daughter of Venus, Legacy of Athena _**[xxbookwormmockingjayxx]**_

Henry Plate, 17, Son of Hermes **_[spikey devil]_**

Tessa Haybury, 15, Daughter of Athena **_[Connie rose]_**

Charlotte Lace, 17, Daughter of Khoine _**[DreamsAndIllusions]**_

Ryland Barnes, 17, Son of Ceres **_[frizzle1872]_**

Cato Polesski, 15, Son of Nike, Legacy of Apollo **_[Innoc3ntKitt3n]_**

**MINOR CHARACTERS**

Arielle Maria Coulson, 15, Daughter of Apollo, Legacy of Cupid, **Argur of Camp Jupiter** _**[Fairy Lori]**_

Harper Byrnes, 15, Daughter of Aphrodite, Legacy of Apollo _**[Innoc3ntKitt3n]**_

Catlyn Ross, 15, Daughter of Victoria **_[Wafflelover06]_**

Ronin Sterling, 18, Son of Saturn **_[Carolyn12]_**

Smith Ramona Albert, 17, Daughter Vulcan_** [LaffyTaffyDaffySchmaffy]**_

Holland Barnes, 17, Son of Ceres _**[frizzle1872]**_

Janella Pierre Sanden, 14, Daughter of Janus _**[TheGamesICause]**_

Elizabeth Foster, 14, Mortal, **Oracle of Camp Half-Blood** _**[So hard to choose usernames]**_

Kira Silvia, 17, Daughter of Victoria, Legacy of Apollo, **Praetor of Camp Jupiter** _**[Celtic Silver]**_

Aaron Clink, 18, Son of Mercury, **Co-Praetor of Camp Jupiter** _**[Wafflelover06]**_

Skylar Lucas, 17, Daughter of Zeus_** [ .Strange.]**_

**MENTIONED CHARACTERS**

Alexandra Vitale, 14, Daughter of Apollo **_[TheGoddessOfWriting]_**

Courtier Akeo, 14, Son of Nemesis _**[ScarletGoldmist]**_

Alexander Frederick Hernandez, 18, Son of Somnus, Legacy of Vulcan _**[Fairy Lori]**_

Alexander Lee Martin, 17, Son of Hecate _**[De4th L0rd]**_

Alexis Hathaway, 15, Daughter of Athena _**[So hard to choose usernames]**_

Joseph Ignatius Matthews, 18, Son of Melione _**[sonofthetrigod]**_

Caelina Isabel Hernandez, 15, Daughter of Mars _**[Miss Valdez]**_

Aurora Delphine Hildeguarde, 15, Daughter of Selene _**[LaffyTaffyDaffySchmaffy]**_

Caleb Tucker, 18, Son of Trivia**_ [The Hitchhiking Ghost]_**

Tyler Smith, 15, Son of Trivia _**[R3B3CC4]**_

Samantha Rodriguez, 15, Daughter of Dionysus _**[Pusillanimity]**_

Lela "Blue" Bleurin, 14, Daughter of Hecate _**[Lilyloverstrikesagain]**_

Aelish Green, 16, Daughter of Hermes _**[Runnow11]**_

Ava Bennett, 15, Daughter of Dionysus, Legacy of Aphrodite **_[Epicness by Liv]_**

Matthew Hunter, 17, Son of Ares _**[Wolf Master Uchiha]**_

Joseph Ignatius Matthews, 18, Son of Melione **_[sonofthetrigod]_**

* * *

_And, that's it. I will be taking this down tomorrow so that I don't get like suspended or anything. But yeah, the characters of Rise. The title is subject to change but meh. If there are any questions or concerns, PM me please._

_-TAM_


End file.
